1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, device, regulator and process for use in pressurizing a vessel where the vessel is to be pressurized with a positive gauge pressure having a pre-selected value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Richard, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,440, issued Jan. 23, 1981, discloses a pressure gas regulation system. The system employs a lead weight (see col. 3, lines 21-24) which renders the system orientation sensitive. In other words, the system is dependent on gravitational forces to act upon the lead weight in the desired direction, and thus the system is not orientation insensitive, and must be oriented in the specified position so that the lead weight will act in the appropriate direction. This orientation sensitivity renders the system to the risk of failure if the system is improperly oriented, and creates inconvenience to the user/installer who must position the system in the required orientation for it to perform as design. Additionally, the systems employing a weight force may not provide the desired level of sensitivity for very fine positive pressure maintenance. Additionally, the system of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,440 discloses the use of a orifice which can very from a number 80 drill size up to a number 65 drill size. Such single hole orifices can experience problems such as clogging, which can render the system inoperative.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a gas blanketed liquid storage system, gas pressure regulation device, and regulator which is not position sensitive, which exhibits enhanced levels of pressure sensitivity, and which overcomes the problems associated with single hole restricted flow orifices.